Canterlot ruins
|recommended_level = 18|start_corner = Top left|lowest_level = Right|trial_count = 9|image1 = CanterlotRuinsWorldMap.png|horseshoe_value = 400, 2000|previous_map = Covertsign|next_map = Ministry of Image}} Fifth grind map. It shares many similarities with Sewers - in terms of layout and general gameplay. For trials in this location, see Category:Canterlot ruins trials. Travel to Canterlot ruins When you travel to Canterlot for the first time, you encounter Askari and 4 other zebras on the way. They explain that they have no hostile intentions and are just returning home, to Covertsign. Askari mentions Velvet Remedy, who helped the group before and now stays at the camp. You are taken to the camp and finally meet Velvet. This concludes the Chosen-24 quest. Note: during the meeting scene you can use weapons, however zebras can't be harmed. You'll albo meet Zambezi at the camp, who will tell you a few tips about Canterlot. Layout Canterlot ruins maps are very "flat", just like Sewers maps. Height is always 3 rooms, width can be even 9-10 rooms. EXITs are to the far right. Top level, where you start, contains few low buildings and some old parks. There are two more levels hidden underground. Gameplay Remember Sewers? Now imagine an even more hazardous environment, filled with alicorns, wild animals/ghouls on steroids and swarms of undamageable flies, and you can't even wear your favorite armor. The moment you enter this map, you'll want to return way back home. Note: checkpoints are very rare on this map, which may make dying very annoying. Pink Cloud Canterlot is covered in a thick pink haze, with pockets of condensated clouds. Entering such areas will cause your HP to drain. What to wear? Wearing any kind of armor results in additional damage received from Pink Cloud. In most cases it's good to wear no armor at all, as you'll find Pink Cloud everywhere, and most enemies use some kind of Pink Cloud based attack. But don't be afraid to put on your magic resistant armor when fighting alicorns - they're still much greater threat than Pink Cloud. Notable enemies Ghouls The Ghoul-family has 3 new additions: the Bloated Ghoul, the Canterlot Ghoul and the Canterlot Witch. The Bloated one is like a walking bomb of the Pink Cloud, and can also throw Pink Clouds at you. All these 3 ghoul types have a nasty trick: when you kill them but don't destroy their bodies, they will come back to life after a while, and with full HP! Make sure you disintegrate or burn their bodies after fight (using magical energy weapons or fire). They can be considered "dead" only after you see a big xp value floating over them. Next, these ghouls can high jump, throw things at you and have the ability to use black magic (the Canterlot Witch). Bloatsprites The Bloatsprite-family has new members as well. The Pink Bloatsprite is a pink version of the insect-like sprites you know well by now. The Pink one spits Pink Cloud substance at you. The Nightmare Bloatsprite (one with a weird horn) tries to bite into your body, and can be difficult to get rid off (use melee weapons). Swarm of necrosprites Other Of other types of enemies, you'll encounter Canterlot versions of Bloodwings (Canterlot Bat), fish (Zombie Fish), Redscorpions (Horrible Scorpio) and slimes (Pink Slime). All of these enemies are just higher-level versions of enemies you already know well and will not cause much difficulty, but still watch out. If they lure you into a Pink Cloud - while chasing them - you're dead more quickly then you think. Watch out for slime mines (flat motionless slimes) - they explode into Pink Cloud on contact. Transmitters A rather strange phenomenon is that you'll find plenty of "transmitters" in Canterlot. They are old audio devices that have been infused with Pink Cloud, creating deadly broadcasters that'll constantly damage you if you're near. Amount of damage is inversely proportional to your distance to transmitter. Transmitters come in 2 variations: either in form of wall-mounted speakers, or free-standing radios. Like living enemies making noise, they send off a purple sound wave circles on your screen, signaling their position. Transmitters are mostly tucked away in difficult to reach positions, forcing you to come close (to take them out). Avoid this; use long range weapons or explosions instead. You can use telekinesis to move them to a position where you can take a shot at them. If they are behind walls, you can use explosives. Even if the walls don't break by the shock and explosions, the transmitters will break down. For there is one positive: they are destroyed very easly. Underground rooms There is a lot to find below the surface of Canterlot. For instance, all the trial rooms will be hidden below the surface. At the lowest places expect to find sewege water, but infused with Pink Cloud substance. Try to avoid taking a swim, and if you have to - make it very quick. Unlike Sewers, that have similar layout (bottom rooms are filled with sewage water), in Canterlot the water level is much lower (only at the very bottom of lowest rooms). A good way of moving through the underground is to make use of teleportation. Gallery Canterlot.png CanterlotCelestiaStatue.jpg|Princess Celestia statue in one of the surface rooms See also * * Category:Locations Category:Grind maps